This invention relates to a shielded, stacked, rightangle electrical connector for mounting on a circuit board for use, for example, in the computer field as an input/output port.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,125 a right angle, electrical connector comprising a diecast housing, for example, of zinc alloy, having a front wall formed with an opening receiving a drawn metal shell which in turn receives an insulating plastics insert having terminal receiving cavities with terminals secured therein. The terminals have mounting portions which are bent down at rightangles for insertion in holes in a printed circuit board. The mounting portions are unshielded at least from the top and from the rear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,590 discloses a stacked electrical connector assembly for mounting on a printed circuit board. Superposed electrical connectors are mounted to vertically extending members of a metal bracket. A shield member extends at least partially between the connectors. There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,609, a stacked electrical connector assembly for surface mounting on a printed circuit board, comprising a sheet metal supporting bracket having upper and lower connector mounting lugs upon which respective upper and lower electrical connectors are mounted. Boardlocks are passed through holes in the lower mounting lugs to secure the bracket to a circuit board. The lower connector has terminals with mounting portions bent down at right angles for insertion in holes in the circuit board, terminals of the upper connector being connected to traces on the circuit board by way of a flat flexible cable. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,984, two shielded electrical connectors are stacked in superposed relationship on spaced metal brackets, one at either end of the connectors. The brackets are secured to a circuit board by means of boardlocks passed through holes in bottom flanges of the brackets. Terminals of the connectors have mounting portions which are bent down at rightangles for insertion through holes in the circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,330 discloses a shielded, stacked connector assembly for surface mounting on a circuit board. Two electrical connectors are stacked in superposition in a rectangular metal shield, on an insulating connector support housing, the shield being rearwardly open. The connectors have terminals with mounting portions bent down at rightangles for insertion in holes in the circuit board. Lower edges of the shield have mounting feet soldered to ground conductors on the board.